Lex
Lex (レックス, Rekkusu, Rex in the Super Tactics Book) is a character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He is the son of Langobalt, the duke of Dozel, and the half-brother of Danan. He is a possessor of minor Neir blood, and is widely regarded to be a rebel to his family's name. Lex is an Axe Knight who fights for Sigurd, and is the childhood friend of Azel and Tailto. Lex's makes his first appearance in the Prologue, in which he appears from the north alongside Azel on the second turn. He is hot-headed and loves to fight, but as a result of Genealogy of the Holy War's weapon's system, he can usually only attack once. However, by standing on a certain space with an Iron Axe in Chapter 1, he will receive a Brave Axe from a mysterious woman of unknown origins. Lex will eventually perish in the Battle of Belhalla, alongside a good number of his fellow comrades. In-Game Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |70% |40% |5% |20% |20% |20% |50% |5% |} Promotion Gains A }} Overview Lex is the only character in the first generation who is able to wield axes before promotion. As a result of possessing the Elite(also known as Paragon) skill, alongside being able to lay claim to a Brave Axe, he is thus a very useful unit to be trained indeed. Lex is a great example of just how effective a skill Elite is. Even with minimal investment, he will easily outlevel the rest of the army, often promoting as early as Chapter 2 and seldom having to wait longer than the start of Chapter 4 to promote. This tends to turn lex into a frighteningly competent axe user, even if the player failed to obtain the Brave Axe. In ranked runs, however, players should take a bit of care using Lex. EXP is a very precious comodity in the first generation,and Lex has a tendency to max his level out early on, wasting EXP that could have been distributed to harder-to-train units. Lex is best paired with Ayra, Briggid, or Tailto. The only problem that will arise from his pairings is that he will be unable to pass down any of his weapons to his possible sons, owing to the fact that they are not axe users by nature. He COULD theoretically hold onto Jacoban's Levin Sword or Chagall's Silver Blade, but doing so would require Lex to hold onto one or two useless items for the duration of two chapters and half of another. Thankfully, his Brave Axe will have somehow found its way to his brother's subordinate, Schmidt, in chapter 6, so the player will not be without it for long. Conversations In the Prologue, Lex may speak to Sigurd, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 1, if Lex waits on a certain spot, he will receive the Brave Axe if he has an Iron Axe in his inventory. In Chapter 3, if neither Lex nor Ayra has a lover, he may speak to her, resulting in her receiving the Brave Sword and 100 love points with him. In Chapter 5, after Lubeck Castle is captured, Lex may speak to Azel, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 5, if Tailto/Ayra and Lex are lovers, she may speak to him, but nothing will result of it. Love Growths *Deirdre: N/A *Ethlyn: N/A *Adean: 0+2 *Ayra: 0+2 *Raquesis: 50+2 *Ferry: 50+2 *Sylvia: 0+3 *Briggid: 50+4 *Tailto: 120+3 Etymology Lex is the short form of the name Alexander, a name often attributed to Alexander the Great. Trivia *Fire Emblem Treasure's family tree, which previously revealed that Lex and Danan had different mothers, also stated that Lex had another older half-sibling. As the name is faded on the chart, this sibling is presumably dead. *The Hero Axe conversation is a reference to one of Aesop's fables, The Honest Woodcutter. Gallery File:Lex concept.gif|Concept art of Lex. File:Lex (FE Treasure).png|Official artwork of Lex from the Fire Emblem: Treasure artbook. File:Lex (Oosawa manga).jpg|Lex as he appears in the Oosawa manga adaptation. File:Lex (TCG Series 1).jpg|Lex, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Axe Knight. File:Lex (TCG Series 2).jpg|Lex, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Axe Knight. File:Lex (Anthology Series).jpg|Lex, as he appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Axe Knight. File:Lex.jpg|Lex, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Great Knight. Lex card 25.jpg|Lex as an Axe Knight in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. File:Lex.png|Lex's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Bs fe04 lex axe knight axe.png|Lex as an axe knight Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters